


Group Chat

by JudyKaren



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: Reading Text Messages from Dom's Phone





	1. Chapter 1

Belldom/Wolstendom/Borrowdom Group Chat

 

Supermassive black hole

-Day1-

 

Chris Wolstenhome: When will you guys come back from holiday? 

 

Miss me?

 

Matt Bellamy: Soon. I’m getting a bit bored already. 

 

Getting bored in a holiday? 

 

 

Matt Bellamy: Of course you won’t! You’re obsessed with the talented musician, right? 

 

 

You mean Yourself? 

 

 

Matt Bellamy: You left me! 

 

C’mon…don’t act like a little girl

 

Matt Bellamy: You travelled around Europe with him for a month! And you don’t even call! 

 

And I travelled around the world with you for twenty years.

 

 

Chris Wolstenholmes: That’s sweet…

 

I gotta go, Andy is calling

 

Matt Bellamy: Don’t let your boyfriend wait

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Someone is getting jealous

 

Matt Bellamy: I’m not! Why would I? 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Anyway…text me when you come back

 

Matt Bellamy: I’ll be back in 3 days 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Lets have a drink 

 

please don’t 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: I mean coffee..or tea. Anyway, at coffee shop.

 

Good Boy 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Yes, daddy

 

Matt Bellamy: God! It’s disgusting

 

Don’t be jealous, babe

 

Matt Bellamy: Will you join us?

 

Still in France, sorry

 

Matt Bellamy: What? Are you having honeymoon with Andy? 

 

Yes, he’s mine now

 

Matt Bellamy: Is that true? I’m serious

 

Does it brother you?

 

Matt Bellamy: He has a wife! You can’t be serious...

 

I really got to go….

 

-Day 4-

Matt Bellamy: Nice tea with Chris [Photo] You really should join us

 

Chris Wolstenholme: He is busy with dating 

 

Matt Bellamy: It is not good… Chris

 

Chris Wolstenholme: You know I’m kidding, right? I’m sure Andy love girls. To be honest, are you homophobia？

 

Matt Bellamy: Why do you say thing like that? 

 

Chris Wolstenholmes: I remember you post a tweet to clarify your relation with Dom. Something like “Belldom is not real? “

 

Matt Bellamy: Because that’s not real. I’m telling the truth. You know me well enough to know I’m not homophobia. I’m just not interested in making some kind of ..bromance stuff

 

Chris Wolstenholmes: It is not uncommon to boost fame in this way. Fans love it

 

Matt Bellamy: It’s like selling our feelings for money

 

Chris Wolstenholmes: C’mon, no one ask you to make a porn with Dom

 

Don’t push him, Chris. He’s just too loyal to his partner. 

 

Matt Bellamy: We all should be loyal! 

 

Right…

 

Matt Bellamy: So, are you willing to do some bromance stuff with Andy?

 

I’m good with that. By the way, we have a suggestion 

 

Matt Bellamy: WE? What’s that?

Maybe we can invite Andy to be our guest in our coming tour

 

Matt Bellamy: Ha! So you can fuck him backstage?

 

For god sake! Can you stop bring that up? It was so fucking many years ago! And you also fuck in the damn Reading Festival! 

 

Matt Bellamy: But I’m not gonna do that again!

 

SO DO I! 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: I don’t want to know who will you guys fuck backstage…

 

Matt Bellamy: It’s not good to fuck someone with a wife! 

 

I SAID I DID NOT AND WILL NOT, STOP IT

 

Chris Wolstenhome: Don’t act like kids…so should we invite Andy? 

 

I’m sure Matt is ok with that

 

Matt Bellamy: I don’t need to listen to you all the time! Don’t be so vain!

 

Why on earth you always say I’m vain? If you try to piss me off. It works

 

Matt Bellamy: Nothing

 

Chris Wolstenholme: You walked into the party Like you were walking on a yacht~

 

 

Ha Ha so funny....

 

Matt Bellamy: I like this song and yes! I think of this song when I said you’re vain!

 

I didn’t dump you! If you are implying you’re going to cover this, sounds great. But I need to remind you. It sounds gay to cover this. 

 

Matt Bellamy: I’m sure you will say it’s great if Andy cover it

 

You’re being childish , Matt

 

Chris Wolstenholme: I’m just curious…does Andy make those Christmas songs for you? You like Christmas!

 

No

 

Matt Bellamy: But it makes sense! You made Christmas ball ball with our logo! You’re so vain..Dom 

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did they get drunk?

 

_**Supermassive black hole** _

 

I’m not vain and I didn’t leave you!OK?

 

Matt Bellamy: You did. You’re in France with another man right now!

 

...You’re with Elle!, your gf! Dude! Don’t act like we ignored you

 

Matt Bellamy: When will you come back? I’m serious. Don’t you think you spend too much time away?

 

Away from what? From you? You know I’m making an album with Andy, right? 

 

Chris Wolstenhome: Oh! Reason to stay alive! I really like the song 

 

Matt Bellamy: HA, He’s such a caring man

 

Perfect man to marry 

 

Matt Bellamy: He is married

 

And I know it. He has a lovely wife

 

Matt Bellamy: BTW Pressure is going to release. Won’t you come back for promotion???

 

Chris Wolstenholme: I thought you’ll come back for it?

 

Of course I will! But I’ll stay in London until the promotion starts

 

Matt Bellamy: London? You sure? How long have you been away from home?

 

Well...I have a home in London

 

Matt Bellamy: Right! You even purchased a house in London....are you going to live with him?

 

I need to stay in UK for the album and that’s why I got a house in there. 

 

Matt Bellamy: Do you want me to come over?

 

You come to UK? Not necessary 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: He’s with Andy...Matt. I don’t think he has time to hang out with you

 

Matt Bellamy: Fine...

 

The party is about to start. Chat later

 

Matt Bellamy: Can’t you just stop partying just for one day?

 

Does it brother you?

 

Matt Bellamy: It doesn’t! But you spent too much time on it

 

I didn’t! ? Why are you always picking on me? I’m not your punch bag

 

Matt Bellamy:  I’m talking about your unhealthy behaviour! 

 

I don’t want to argue with you. gotta go

 

-Day 5-

 

Matt Bellamy: I’m sorry, Dom. I should not say things like that

 

Matt Bellamy: I don’t mean it....

 

Matt Bellamy: Can I talk to you? 

 

Matt Bellamy: Why don’t you answer my call? !Are you angry with me?

 

Matt Bellamy: God damn it! I’m so fucking sorry! I just don’t like Andy

 

Matt Bellamy:I mean, I don’t like you spend too much time with him! 

 

Matt Bellamy: Well…not exactly…It’s just..you’re away for too long. I apologise 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Maybe he’s too drunk and why don’t you dm him? 

 

Matt Bellamy: Right

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Are you guys alright? 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: I’m worried! 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Hey! Anyone hear me? 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Calm down boys…Don’t fight and answer my call! 

 

I’m good. We are good. I just didn’t hear the phone ring and yes, I’m a bit drunk last night

 

Matt Bellamy: Right…but I really shouldn’t say that

 

It’s fine. 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Are you alright now? 

 

I’m fine. Chris took care of me…although I didn’t really need help

 

Matt Bellamy: Why did you get drunk? You seldom drink that much

 

Why are you getting so suspicious? 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Because he miss you and he needs you 

 

Not his daddy

 

Chris Wolstenholme: You’re my daddy 

 

Matt Bellamy: I’m just too nervous about our new album! 

 

You’re always the best Matt. It’s gonna be a big hit

 

Matt Bellamy: …You really think that?

 

Of course

 

Matt Bellamy:Thanks for believing me

 

I'm just believing in myself. We can get it done…together

 

Matt Bellamy: Anyway, thank you and ….I’m getting worried. That’s why I’m a bit stress and say things..

 

And you keep apologising. I’m start worrying about you dude. 

 

Matt Bellamy: I’m just being polite and mature

 

Ha, you know we have been friend for 20 years, right? Stop those funny ideas in your mind. Act normal! 

 

Matt Bellamy:OK…but I can be mature and polite

 

Chris Wolstenholme: You? Matt? 

 

You’re kinda cute when you say things like that

 

Matt Bellamy: I’m bored. I miss our jamming nights

 

me too. 

 

-Day 11-

 

Matt Bellamy: Boring

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Find Elle. I’m sure she will be so happy 

 

Matt Bellamy: She won’t jam with me 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Oh! Go find Dom but he’s in London right now. With Andy, i guess. 

 

Matt Bellamy: Yes, he told me

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Just go to a bar and have fun, OK? I’m busy with my kids

 

Matt Bellamy: ok then …

 

-Day 14-

 

Matt Bellamy: Chevk thi out! I rdid it! [Video] 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: You really cover this?! Interesting but...are you high or what? 

 

Lovely song but stop drinking! You drank too much ! 

 

Matt Bellamy: You  London riggt now? 

 

Right. I’ll be back in few day 

 

Matt Bellamy: You knoe wh Marilyn Mandon cover the song? 

 

What? What song? 

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Sweet Dreams? 

 

Matt Bellamy: No! You’re so vain!

 

You really obsessed with the song 

 

Matt Bellamy: Hw cover it for Johnny Depp! 

 

EXM? Why? 

 

Matt Bellamy: He likes him !!He lovr him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Get some sleep, Matt. You’re really too drunk

 

Matt Bellamy: NOOOOO! I’m so damn good! 

 

Nah, You’re drunk! Are you at home? 

 

Answer my call Matt Bellamy! 

 

Chris wolstenholme: Should I call Elle

 

I called her. She had an argument with Matt

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Why? That’s why Matt sang that song? 

 

….I don’t know. She said Matt ignored her for days and that is

 

——————————————————

_**Chris Wolstenholme** _

 

Why? Don’t you think Matt’s quite weird these day? 

 

I noice it. I’m sure he’s not just nervous or stressed. Anyway, I’m worried 

 

I go find him than. 

 

Oh..that’s great

 

I got him. He’s at home

 

Is he drunk? 

 

Yes, but…at least he knew how to open the door

 

Is he alright? 

 

He’s asleep right now. To be honest, did you argue with him? 

 

What? No! Elle did, not me

 

But…he said you left him

 

He’s drunk! 

 

Alright. Just don’t affect the band

 

I’ll talk to him when I’m back…if necessary

 

——————————————————————

 

_**Supermassive black hole** _

 

-Day 15-

 

Matt Bellamy: I was drunk last night

 

I know. Chris told me. I’ll be back next week. Just…stay alive! And have a chat with Elle. You can’t leave her alone like that 

 

Matt Bellamy: I will. She is overreacted 

 

Ok, I don’t want to comment on your relationship. 

 

-Day19-

 

Matt Bellamy: Jaded Hearts Club will perform in Hollywood! Will you guys come and watch? 

 

Chris Wolstenhome: I don’t think I have time

 

Of course I will

 

Matt Bellamy: I thought you will fly back to London after interviews

 

I spend enough time here already and Andy’s album is finished. It’s going to release in New Year

 

Matt Bellamy: Ha, promoting for him? 

 

Not my intention.  And should we invite him to our gigs? He asked me again! 

 

Matt Bellamy: OK. If you’re happy I’m happy too

 

You’re so sweet Belle

 

Matt Bellamy: As always 

 

I just opened a new group chat with Andy. Go check it out guys! 

 

——————————————————————

_**Light the night** _

 

Andy Burrows: Hello everyone! 

 

Matt Bellamy:Hi

 

So…Matt agreed with our suggestion

 

Andy Burrows: Nice! and Thanks for that! Matt

 

Matt Bellamy: You’re welcome. Will you come to LA with Dom? 

 

Andy Burrows: Why would I? You want me to?@DomHoward

 

No but maybe Matt wants you to

 

Andy Burrows: Oh! Right. Do you?@ MattBellamy

 

Matt Bellamy: I’m just curious since you travelled around Europe with Dom for weeks

 

Andy Burrows: …..haha ok. Yes, We had a great time in France

 

Chris Wolstenholme: Oh…romantic

 

Andy Burrows: Dom brought a lot of clothes! He’s shopping like a teenage girl ha! 

 

Matt Bellamy: Again? You will need a new closet Dom

 

It worths! They all look good on me 

 

Andy Burrows: All clothes look good on you and it’s time to have tea

 

Yes, coming

TBC 

 

 

 

 


End file.
